Family Ties
by Serenity95
Summary: A nurse transfers onto the Enterprise to work with Dr. McCoy, McCoy finds himself attracted to her. Even after he finds out her over protective half brother is his least favorite Vulcan.
1. Chapter 1

Leonard McCoy glared at the Vulcan, green blooded, cold hearted, emotionless, fool. How in the hell did he get a chance to hold a smart, kind, and currently crying nurse. Apparently, he had arrived while McCoy was healing Chekov. Allyson Grey, a recent transfer, Bones was slightly surprised at the kindness Spock was showing her.

"Allyson?" Bones asked kneeling in front of her, he noticed a bruise forming on her cheek.

"Hey Dr. McCoy" she said flipping her blue hair back over her shoulders, she wiped her eyes quickly obviously embarrased at her boss seeing her like this.

"What happened exactly?" McCoy asked, he was assuming it was a prank when the Morakan transfer called him saying someone was bleeding in a hallway nearby. McCoy still felt the need to run incase there was truth to what she was saying. When he rounded the right corner he was glad he had ran.

"Someone was beating up Chekov, I didn't get a very good look, but I did smell cheap vodka. Anyway, I went and jumped on him, he slammed me against a wall, I fell off, he punched me and I fell. I hit my head, I don't know how long I was out, when I came to Chekov was on the floor next to me with that huge cut on his head." She sounded like she was sincerly upset.

"You probably saved his life, he lost a lot of blood, if you hadn't used your shirt he probably wouldn't have lasted much longer" McCoy said, he realized she had taken one of the scrub shirts and put it on.

"Yeah, but if I had been able to stay awake and fight I could've saved him a lot of damage" Allyson said.

"You're sure you can't remember who it was? Or what shirt they were wearing?" Spock asked.

"Uh, I think it was a red shirt. No, it was blue. Oh God I don't know" Allyson said and buried her face in her hands.

"Come on, I need to examine you" McCoy said standing.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest" Allyson said.

"Dr. McCoy is right, I strongly suggest you have him examine you instead of waiting for Captians orders, by then you coul-"

"Shut up" the girl whimpered cutting of Spock.

"No one holds you responsible for what happened, come on, you'll be fine" McCoy said offering his hand to the girl. She swore before accepting his help, McCoy chuckled as she stretched getting up.

"I'll be waiting here" Spock said, for some reason the statement made McCoy's blood boil.

"I can take care of my own patients" McCoy said hautily.

"That has yet to be proven" Spock said, McCoy was about to reply when the door to sickbay opened and in walked the captian.

"Allyson, I heard what happened are you alright?" he asked pulling the girl into his arms, she shrieked and pulled back.

"I just have a bump on my shoulder" she said, McCoy swore he saw tears in her eyes.

"Allyson needs to be examined still" McCoy said.

"Well get going Bones" Jim said, Allyson laughed at the nickname and blushed when the group looked at her.

"It wasn't entirely Dr. McCoys fault, Allyson doesn't feel she needs to be examined" Spock said, McCoy chuckled as Allyson brought her leg back and kicked him in the shin without even turning her head.

"Yeah, you do" Kirk said.

"Fine" Allyson said before headed into the exam room. McCoy gave her a minute to strip down to her undergarments in the private exam room before walking in. When he walked in he raised an eyebrow, she was stripped down to her undergarments alright, but McCoy had never seen a Morakan without a tee shirt and pants on, if not more. Her pale skin glowed in the floresent lights, other than that he couldn't see what all the fuss was about. McCoy looked away embarassed as he noticed Allyson was watching him.

"I don't mind if you look" Allyson assured him.

"I'm sorry its just your species is so, secured" McCoy said not thinking of a better word.

"Yeah, I'm only half Morakan, half human" she said bending her toes, cracking them.

"Which was human?" Bones asked examining her back.

"My mother, she passed away recently" Allyson said.

"I'm sorry" Bones said pressing on the bruise on her back lightly.

"Its not your fault, I didn't really get a chance to know her though. She spent more time with her second husband" she said, she didn't sound bitter though, more relaxed.

"So is that why you transfered here, to get away from the memories?" Bones asked.

"No, I came here to try to find out more about her. My father, he was thrilled when she died, even happier when he found out she died on Vulcan."

"Why was that?"

"She left my father for a Vulcan, nearly killed him when she said why she was leaving him" Allyson said quietly.

"What did she say? Not to pry but" Bones said wondering how their conversation had suddenly gotten so personal. He looked at the healed area on her back proudly.

"No, its fine. She looked him dead in the eyes and said 'because its logical'" she said sounding amused, Bones chuckled. "I never thought my first day here would involve getting beaten up and instead of having to prove myself, I end up being a patient."

"I wouldn't worry too much, the Captian said I needed you here" McCoy said.

"Wonder why" Allyson said as McCoy pressed the bruise on her face.

"The bone isn't broken, but I don't want to heal it and risk eye damage" McCoy said.

"Alright" Allyson said and started to slide of the table.

"Nope, still got to check your head" McCoy said, he bent her head forward and began to prod the back of her head. She jumped and whimpered. "I'm sorry are you alright?" McCoy asked, she nodded.

"Here stay still" McCoy said, he healed her head in silence. He rubbed her scalp gently "Does that feel alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you Doctor McCoy" she said.

"No problem" he hesitated before continuing. "Allyson, your species health is very secretive, is there anything I need to know about you?"

"I don't have any health issues so far, but if I think theres a problem I'll let you know" Allyson said.

"Okay" Bones said "take tomorrow off, and try to relax."

"Would you mind if I stayed here for the night? Roaming the halls of the Enterprise suddenly doesn't seem so exciting" she said, Bones nodded.

"Of course" Bones said, he reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a set of pajamas. "You can change into these, just come on out when you're done" he said and left.

"Is she alright?" Spock asked in the same seat he had been in as before.

"She's fine, but she's going to stay here" Bones said walking over to his desk.

"What for may I ask?" Spock asked.

"Doctor patient confidentiality" Bones said, he looked up as Allyson walked out.

"Allyson, why are you staying here?" Spock asked.

"Because I want to, if something happens I'd like to know that Doctor McCoy is near" Allyson said. "Spock, you catch that creep and I'll sleep in your bed if you'd prefer that" Allyson said obviously becoming impatient.

"That was not my intention, but I will be assisting the Captian with catching whoever did that to you and Chekov" Spock said.

"Well, then get to it my green blooded friend!" she said giving him a small smile before headed before the recovery room. Spock turned and left looking very confused, Bones chuckled to himself and began filling out reports. Around midnight he finished and decided to go check on Chekov, and Allyson. He walked in and raised an eyebrow, Allyson and Chekov's bed were close together both were shoved together. Bones walked over to make sure the two weren't cuddling. They weren't, in fact they were just facing each other as if they were afraid the other would run away. Bones noticed Allysons blanket had slipped down, he raised an eyebrow at her half exposed breast. He noticed the black lace of her bra was just peaking out. Bones pulled the blanket back up and left the room. He went to bed wondering what the hell the Enterprise was turning into.

* * *

><p>I grumbled and opened my eyes, Chekov was gone. I sat up and looked around, he walked out of the bathroom yawning.<p>

"Hey" I said smiling at him.

"Hello Allyson" he said, his Russian accent was heavy.

"What time is it?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Dr. McCoy was in here before talking to me, he said it was 0700" Chekov said, "that was probably an hour or so ago."

"Okay, thanks" I said giving him a smile, I climbed out of bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you headed?" Chekov asked climbing back into his bed.

"I need to talk to Dr. McCoy" I said, I heard a gentle snore, looking back I saw Chekov was already out. He must've gotten a hypo recently, I walked out and saw Dr. McCoy talking with Jim. I slipped out quietly and headed for my room. When I got there I stripped, and used the bathroom. The shower was unbelievable, I got out and changed into my uniform when I got back McCoy was just leaving the recovery room.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"In my room" I said, "I would like to work today if at all possible."

"Are you sure you can handle that?" he asked folding his arms leaning against a wall.

"I'm almost positive" I said hoping my trick would work.

"Almost? Thats not a very good response" Bones said sarcastically as if I were stupid.

Ha, he took the bait. "But it is an honest one, if you are curious to as why I said almost I would be happy to explain."

"What I'm more worried about is why you're talkin' like a God damn Vulcan" Bones said actually appearing confused.

"I guess I've been talking with Spock too much" I said with a grin.

"Why would you talk with him?" he asked and continued obviously thinking I needed to know his reasoning. "Your species is one that focus' on emotions mainly. His, logic wheres the connection?" Bones asked.

"Unlike you, most humans don't approve of me. A half breed is usually approved of, but on both of my home planets the other species is regarded as a disgusting breed. Humans have declined into savage beasts in Morakan eyes, and in human eyes Morakans are considered, as you would say. Sluts" she said finally.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here" Bones said.

"I'm sure you'll see more and more examples of prejudice if you watch me and Spock" I said.

"Spock and I, your grammar is better, but still terrible" Spock said walking in. "She is correct Dr. McCoy, is ready to treat patients that are willing to be treated by her."

"You know she's ready for a fact?" Bones asked.

"I'm willing to bet on it" Spock said curtly.

"Okay, why is it you two are always arguing?" I asked, they both stared at each other. "Oh, I see" I said, both glanced at me curiously. "Lovers quarell, I understand" I said, they both glared.

"Thats not funny" Bones said, I grinned as I heard the doors open.

"Aww come on, you guys would make a rather cute couple" I said.

"Oh one point to Allyson" Kirks cocky voice said, I turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Captian" I said.

"Its Jim, for the ten thousandth time" the Captian said walking up to me, I turned back to Spock and Dr. McCoy as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry. I actually wanted to ask you something, did you find out who attacked Chekov last night?" I asked, Jim looked at Bones.

"She was gone before I could tell her. The man who attacked you was found dead in the engineering room, he drank something thinking it was booze" Bones said.

"Rather ironic, if you ask me" Kirk said. "Did you ever find out why Cupcake attacked him?"

"No, Chekov said he would rather not say" Bones said, I opened my mouth and shut it quickly, wishing that I had been a bit quicker.

"Allyson wishes to say something" Spock said, I glared at him.

"It is not my place to speak" I said.

"Well, Allyson it is rather important that we know what happened. If we knew what was going on we could stop any further future attacks" Kirk said.

"As I said before its not my place to tell you" I said feeling cornered.

"If I ordered you to tell me, would you refuse?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, even if you knew of what caused the attack you could do nothing to prevent further attacks on Chekov" I said.

"Allyson" Spock said in a warning tone.

"Spock, you cannot change my reasoning, I was told with doctor patient confidentiality. I intend on keeping Chekov's secret" I said.

"You're a nurse" McCoy reminded me.

"The same rules still apply" I said.

"I order you to tell me" Kirk said, instead of keeping his arm around my shoulder sometime he had folded his arms across his chest and started leaning against one of the beds.

"I'm sorry Captian but I cannot" I said, I felt a strong hand grab my arm.

"May I speak to Allyson for a moment captian?" Spock asked not releasing me.

"Of course" Kirk said, Spock practically dragged me into the exam room.

"Are you insane, you can't just refuse to tell him" Spock said.

"Yes I can, and I did" I said defiantly yanking my arm away from the strong Vulcan.

"You insabordination implies possible treason on your behalf" Spock said.

"Why would I join Starfleet if I was so against it? I could've just joined the Romulans, or Klingons" I said trying to reason with Spock.

"You could've been going for a more Morakan approach" Spock said.

"Spock, stop assuming everything I do is because of the Morakan half of me" I said, "did you join Starfleet because your Vulcan logic said it would be a better choice with more opportunities. Or was it simply because they insulted your mother?" I asked.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Your father spoke with me at the Academy" I said.

"Why did the subject of my application arise in your conver-"

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said and stormed out past him, Kirk was just walking out of the recovery room.

"He's gay, that was it?" Kirk asked.

"You asked him? He's drugged up, he barely knows who he is much less who you are" I said assuming the sedative was still having its effects on him.

"This proves my point that you should have told him, he found out anyway" Spock said.

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it" I said turning to face him.

"I think its time you started listening to other peoples opinions" Spock said calmly, he had an ugly grin returning to his face. He only got that grin when he knew he was going to win an argument.

"If the captian had given me time to speak with Chekov, and if he'd agreed I would've gladly told the captian" I said trying to control my anger.

"You should have told him anyway, holding other peoples secrets when they're a matter of security is illogical" Spock said "especially when you're just starting a career in Starfleet."

"So, do you want me to tell him about my species secrets, or yours?" I asked.

"If a private medical condition of mine was endangering anyone I would agree to it" Spock said.

"Well right now, you're permanent condition of being an asshole is putting you in danger" I said angrily.

"Is that a threat?" Spock asked.

"Take it as you will" I said.

"I will be forced to take physical precautions in order to assure the safety of everyone if you do not calm down" Spock said.

"I am calm" I snapped.

"A shining example of it" Spock said sarcastically.

"Look, just because you have information on my mother doesn't mean you can treat me like shit" I said.

"It doesn't, but I do have the right to withhold information with her being my mother as well" Spock said smugly.

* * *

><p>Right now, I'm pretty much broke so I can't afford Microsoft Word, did my best, please comment!<p> 


	2. Further than Kissing

I flushed. "You promised you wouldn't say anything!" I exclaimed angrily. I knew Spock would reveal we were related sooner or later, but I was hoping for the latter. I noticed a technician had joined the crowed, with him and the few nurses staring I was sure it would spread over the ship in no time.

"It is a ridiculous thought that people would think of you differently if they knew we were related" Spock said.

"Of course they will, knowing I'm related to someone who's very high ranked would make them think twice before avoiding me because of my genes" I said.

"Thats a bad thing?" Spock asked.

"I'd rather know what people honestly think of me instead of just trying to get ahead in Starfleet" I said.

"You're being paranoid, you're letting your emotions get to you" he said.

"Some people actually feel things, its not a bad thing" McCoy said. "Allyson, you can go in my office if you need a moment to calm down." I wordlessly walked into McCoys office, when I sat in his big comfy chair I began to simmer in my anger. It wasn't that I was embarrased of being related to Spock, it was just we never got along. It seemed all the friends I had ever had only got to know me to get closer to Spock.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up and smiled at one of the nurses who had previously introduced herself as Christine Chapel.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" I said, she walked over and sat in the chair opposite of mine.

"Theres a drinking party going on in engineering later, you should come. It'll be fun" after begging for the rest of our shift I finally agreed to go. When I got there I wished I hadn't, the usual stares and whispers made me uncomfortable. I wandered off deep into the engine room, I found myself looking at my boss getting shit faced by himself.

Just as I turned to leave he called out to me. "You can stay if you'd like" he said, I turned and walked over to him sitting next to him. He handed me a bottle and I took a drink from it greatfully.

"This is Romulan ale" I said feeling my head buzz.

"Yes, and its for medicinal purposes" McCoy said grinning at me.

"Whats my diagnosis?" I practically purred before taking another drink, this one longer.

"You need to loosen up" McCoy said.

"Mhm, how can you blame me, most of my life I spent stuck between the prudish Vulcans and slutty Morakans" I said handing him the bottle.

"No one blames you" McCoy said.

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, McCoy wasn't a drunk. He never had a problem holding his liquor. He watched the fasinatingly, strange, girl drink and reveal more about herself the more they drank. After an hour of drinking he asked a serious question. "So how is Spock older than you? 'Cause then your mom went back with Spocks father after having you?" McCoy guessed before taking a long drink.<p>

"No" Allyson said pulling off her black sweater to reveal a practically see through white tank top. He saw a lacy blue bra underneath and raised an eyebrow. "She met up with Spocks father when he was going through Pon Farr, she left after giving birth to Spock and met up with my father, a notorious man whore, during the Morakan version of Pon Farr. She gave birth to me and by then had realized she loved Spocks father. So everyone got a happy ending" she said sounding rather pissy. McCoy handed her the bottle again.

"Except you?" he asked curiously as she took a small sip.

"Of course except me. I was stuck between two species, both hated the other. Then to add in frequent visits to Vulcan turned me into the screwed up being you see today" Allyson said. "I had to pretend to be happy so my mom would stay where she was truely happy."

"Who the hell did you think you had to be Bella Swan?" McCoy asked sending Allyson into a fit of giggles.

"I didn't know Twilight was a big thing in your life, no I didn't think I had to be her. But I wanted to be her" Allyson said truthfully taking a swig before passing the bottle back.

"You're a Morakan, you could have any man you want" McCoy said taking the bottle drinking deeply.

"I don't just want a man who wants my body, I want someone who honestly wants to know what I'm thinking. Not just to see if its about him, but if its something he can help with" Allyson said.

"Right, so no luck?" McCoy asked.

"Hardly, the only men I would ever consider choosing as a mate would have to refuse" Allyson said.

"Like who?" McCoy asked feeling jealous. For some reason the thought of having someone else be offered the girl he liked pissed him off, the fact they refused was even worse.

"No one in particular. Anyway, they have important jobs and they're better than me anyway" she said.

"They're not better than you, they're just stupid enough to think that way" McCoy said honestly, he wrapped his free arm around her and stretched his legs out. "I think I would give up every second of my life for you if need be."

"You're actually getting drunk aren't you" Allyson asked.

"Maybe" McCoy said not entirely sure.

"Well, I'd better go because my brain is floating in ale" Allyson said standing up.

"See you tomorrow" Bones said slurring at the end. Allyson smiled at him and left wondering if he was a good kisser. While our favorite dirty doctor wondered if she would go farther than kissing with him.

* * *

><p>Really short chapter, I kinda just wanted to write this to get the whole backstory of how Spocks mom ended up back with Spocks father. Any reviews are welcome, please feel free to make suggestions!<p> 


	3. Prejudice

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, subscribed ect. BTW I don't own Star trek, if I did there would be sooooo much more McCoy involved.**

* * *

><p>A week later<p>

"Dr. McCoy I think we need some help out here" Christine said popping her head in the exam room.

"What is it?" McCoy asked taking care of a technicians burn.

"Now" Christine said before closing the door.

"Go ahead" the technician said.

McCoy walked out to a scene of chaos, the burn victims of a recent fire were watching curiously as a woman screamed at Allyson. As soon as she caught site of McCoy she turned his attention to him. "You cannot seriously let her treat these people, she's Morakan"

"Half Morakan, and believe me no one in our race can do that sort of thing" Allyson said obviously hurt and slightly offended.

"Her kind chooses mates for life, she could easily manipulate these people into falling in love with her" the woman screeched.

"We do not!" Allyson said now more offended than hurt.

"Allyson just move onto the next one" Bones said, Allyson turned to the next man.

"I'm married and I just can't risk it" McCoy wasn't sure who was more shocked, him, or Allyson.

"Allyson go to the bridge and wait there" McCoy said as people began to shift uncomfortably.

"But I didn-"

"Now" McCoy said, she glared at him and stormed off in a blind fury. For some reason the words 'make-up-sex' flashed in his mind even though they had barely spoken since the party.

* * *

><p>I walked into my room and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater. I hated the Enterprise with a passion, filled with so many prejudice people claiming to work for the better of the universe. Yeah right, and I stick to all my diets. Before I could go on thinking of how much I wanted to slap McCoy, Kirk called and told me to get down to engineering to help Spock with something. While walking to engineering I found myself furious at the doctor, he had ignored all advances. It didn't help that he was so damn good looking.<p>

When I got down there I found myself playing test dummy for Spock, and Scotty. "I can't believe it, I leave them alone for twenty minutes and they ignore one of the lines breakin'" Scotty huffed as a climbed down off a piece of burnt, and warpped plastic. I jumped on the ground next to Spock and sighed.

"They're lucky they didn't start a flash fire or something like that. This can all be replaced, the tissue in their lungs would've burnt up instantly if it had been a flash fire" I said.

"They did mention that it was suddenly started and that there had been no indications of the fire starting previously, I do not think this was accidental" Spock said.

"It is illogical to assume one would start it on purpose, humans are usually the first to disagree with something when it involves them getting hurt" I said.

"Actually, twenty third if you're using the most populated races" Spock countered.

"Forget that, what did you mean by it not being accidental" Scotty said cutting us off.

"Our sences are better than humans, something smells off, but the smoke left in the air is making it hard to concentrate on" Spock said.

"Grand we're being hijacked, did anyone think to check the servallience cameras?" I asked.

"All it shows is the line breaking and thats it" Scotty said, we looked up at the line.

"Allyson will you" Spock started.

"I'm going" I said climbing back up over the rubble. "What am I looking for?"

"What does the break look like?" Scotty asked.

I examined the lines break, a clean chunk was missing. "The edges are smooth, someone cut through this with something quiet and precise."

"In the video the piece of line went straight down and fell, nothing pulled it out" Spock said.

"Nothing we saw pulled it" I said and began to climb back down, suddenly I felt myself being shoved forward.

Thankfully Spock caught me "you must be more careful" he said.

"That wasn't my fault something pushed me" I said, he rolled his eyes as if to say yeah right. "I mean it something shoved me" I said, even though I stuck by my word neither believed me. At the end of the day I found them snickering about it with the captian on the bridge. "Its not funny something or someone shoved me."

"Sure, lets just say you were testing gravity and make it less humiliating" Kirk said earning a chuckle from Scotty, and a smirk from a guilty looking Spock.

"Whatever" I said and stomped off angrily. I was so frustrated I didn't even realize that McCoy was following me until I got to my room and noticed he was standing behind me with an amused expression. "How long have you been there?"

"I just about followed you from the bridge" he said smirking.

"Any reason why?" I asked finally opening my door and walking in.

"I thought we should talk about the incident earlier in medical" he said leaning in the doorway.

"Come in if you'd like but theres nothing to talk about" I said climbing onto the couch.

"Are you still that angry about it?" he asked walking over.

"No not really, I have other things to be angry about" I said and pulled him down on the couch next to me.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Nothing that's important" I said.

"Well, its important if its upsetting you this badly" he said, I rolled my eyes and leaned against the armrest. "Either that or we talk about what happened in medical today."

"Theres nothing to talk about with that, some people are ignorant and prejudice, and some people just happen to agree with them" I added looking away.

"You think I was agreeing with her?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I know you were agreeing with her" I said turning back to him.

"I was not I was just trying to keep the peace in sick bay" he said with his voice raising.

"Yeah right, for the past week you've ignored me. Do you even remember anything about me?" I asked feeling hurt and annoyed remembering how much I had opened up to him.

"Your favorite color changes every day depending on your mood, you love sushi but wont eat it anymore because a cat ate your goldfish when you were ten. Your first kiss was at your prom, you never called him again because you froze up then slapped him because he slipped you tongue, and you're a virigin" he said before kissing me roughly. Instead of freezing up like I did in the kiss he'd described I was an active participant.

As we pulled apart I asked a question I had been dying to ask. "How did you know I was a virgin?"

"I looked at your file" he replied and kissed me again.

* * *

><p>Spock couldn't help but smile as his half sister walked in scowlding her boss over something. Something was off though, Vulcans had links through their mates and immediate family. They hadn't had sex but they were obviously bonded in some way.<p>

"What are you smirking at?" Uhura whispered quietly so the other people at the table wouldn't hear.

"Nothing of immediate concern" Spock said dropping his gaze, when Allyson and the doctor came over they sat facing each other on the other side of the table.

_Whats going on?_

Allyson jumped at the telepathic conversation Spock was starting, he usually hated speaking to her telepathically. She ignored McCoys curious glance and took it upon herself to continue the conversation. _Nothing, why?_

_You two are linked aren't you?_

_Yes, we are. He's my boss._

_Not what I meant._

_Too bad_

Allyson cut the telepathic conversation and shook her head. There was no way her and Bones were linked, they were just friends, with minor benefits. "What was that all about?" Bones asked curiously.

"Nothing, Spock's just being nosey" Allyson said. They ate the rest of their meal while McCoy tried to convince her to tell him about the Morakan health. When they finished they dumped their food and headed for Medical.

"You won't tell me anything, but theres something between us isn't there?" McCoy asked stopping outside the door.

"Our tongues ramming down each others throats didn't tell you that last night?" Allyson asked McCoy frowned and she sighed. "Yes but I don't want this to be rushed. I think we should just take our time and figure this out. Some things you probably wouldn't be so quick to accept" she said. McCoy nodded and kissed her gently, instead of being able to talk throughout the day there was another issue in engineering. Which meant more patients than ever, once again most refused to be treated by Allyson who just moved onto the next one. At the end of their shift they were still working, halfway through the next shift they were done.

"What the hell caused all that?" Christine asked as the trio consisting of herself, Bones, and Allyson, were sprawled out on the now free bio beds.

"Explosion or something like that" Allyson said with an audible yawn at the end.

"Jim said they found a few Romulans on the ship, they had personal cloaking devices. Thats probably why you thought someone pushed you the other day" McCoy said before sitting up. "I think its time we went to bed" he said.

"Agreed" Christine said, they both looked towards Allyson when she didn't respond. She was curled up on the bed sleeping quietly looking more peaceful than she had since joining Starfleet.

"I'd better take her to her room" McCoy said standing and walking over, he lifted her and she snuggled into his arms.

"Mhm" Christine mumbled examining her nails, halfway to Allysons room he realized he didn't know her code to get in. So, thinking of her occasional Spock moments he made a decision to do the only logical thing.

* * *

><p>I snuggled up to the body that was currently holding me tightly. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was, or that he was still sleeping. I couldn't help but giggle at the feelings between us, I could literally feel it. I wasn't sure if he could due to being all human, but I was hopeful. I stretched and made a move to slip out of the bed, but my boss was quick to react even while sleeping. I grinned as he turned me over and pulled me into his chest, he had a hard on. I purred at his touch. Most people found it strange but it was a Morakan thing, I felt something change and craned my neck to see the sleeping doctor was now blinking awake.<p>

"Good morning" I said and rolled over so I was facing him again.

"Mornin'" he mumbled and laid his head on the pillow still blinking trying to wake up. I placed my hand on his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb, I kissed his forehead gently. I squeeked as I was suddenly pinned underneath him, he kissed me gently.

"How are you doing this morning?" I asked, he chuckled and pressed his hardness against my thigh. "That good?" I asked chuckling, I found my lips captured again. I smiled as he rolled over and pulled me ontop of him.

"We should get ready for work, we're already an hour and a half late" he said glancing at the clock.

"Agreed, thanks for letting me sleep over" I said and pressed my lips against his neck before biting down gently. He grunted and his hands squeezed my hips tighter. I began to suck hard making sure to leave a mark that would be noticable, his fingers were now tangled with my hair tugging gently. Suddenly he was allowing his hands to roam under my uniform freely. I was greatful he knew his limits and didn't try to go underneath my undergarments. When I was done leaving my mark I pulled back and licked it gently.

"Keep teasing me and I won't be able to hold back" Bones warned rubbing my ribs with his thumbs in a circular motion.

"I know, I don't mean to tease I'm just excited" I said and kissed him gently. "I'm going to go get ready, I'll see you at work" I said and stood only to be yanked back down onto the bed. He kissed me again and let me go, I cursed my blushing cheeks and left. I grinned sheepishly as people walked past staring at me whispering. A Morakan wearing a wrinkled uniform, with messy hair, and flushed cheeks was bound to make people curious.

I showered and changed, when I was about ready to head for medical I found Chekov begging to come in my room. "Whats wrong?" I asked as he burst in bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.

"Are you pregnant? Can I be the Godfather? Or Godmother, doesn't really matter either way but Jesus, you two are the best couple ever" he said and hugged me tightly. "Next to me and Sulu obviously."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him curiously, he rolled his eyes.

"Dr. McCoy just ripped an ensign a new one because he was saying you shouldn't be allowed in Starfleet" Chekov said his Russian accent was filled with amusment.

"And that makes you think we're a couple?" I asked feeling my cheeks heat up.

"The fact that he punch the ensign after he said all you were was a nice peice of ass" Chekov said.

"What?" I exclaimed, Chekov nodded with a stupid grin on his face. I sighed, this wasn't going to be a good day, despite its awesome begining.

* * *

><p>Please review, up ahead family drama with the brother, and father! :D Yeah, I went there!<p> 


	4. Abuction and Recovery

"What do you mean I can't see him?" I demanded, the Captian sighed. Everyone on the bridge was watching, either amused or scared.

"Confinement means no one goes and see's him, he'll be released tomorrow" Kirk said, he was obviously not happy.

"Captian, I believe Allyson would like an explination as to why he felt the need to defend her without her consent. I don't believe this would be an enjoyable visit for the doctor" Spock voiced, I turned and smiled at him greatful he was siding with me.

"While I agree its regulation" Kirk said, I huffed and stepped into the elevator, I was surprised that Spock followed me.

When the doors shut Spock turned to me. "If you're concerned of Dr. McCoy why not contact him through your bond?"

"We haven't made a full bond yet, I just want to see him to make sure he's okay" I said.

"I'm sorry I can't help but I can tell you he's fine. He came out of the fight with a bruised cheek and a sour mood but thats it" Spock said as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Thank you" I said and smiled at him before exiting, I raised an eyebrow as he followed.

"You haven't commented on where we're headed, or the fact that you were right the other day" Spock said.

"Where are we headed?" I asked sheepishly realizing I had no clue.

"New Vulcan, we're delivering a shipment of data pads and other materials" Spock said.

"Oh" I said stupidly. Spocks father and I weren't ever close, in fact the man couldn't stand me. "Well, have fun planet side" I said assuming he would be going down.

"I'm sure you will" Spock said, I felt my stomach twist.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"My father has requested you come down with us. I told you that you would recieve information about our mother and I was being honest. Who could tell you more than her Ty'h'la?" Spock asked.

"I don't think he'll be willing to share much" I said.

"He's never hated you, but he has felt threatened. When you were a child I remember him frequently asking my mother if she would ever replace her love with him or me, for you. Everytime she said there was enough love for all of us. Since my mothers passing, he's felt rather" Spock paused as if uncertian how to explain. "Lonely without her around, he's hoping to share her being with you. He wants to show everyone the love and joy he experience with our mother" Spock said.

"He was threatened by me? I only saw her once every three years, if I ever did see her. I don't want to know her anymore" I said, Spocks eyes showed confusion and hurt. "Spock she always loved you, she could barely stand to see me. Everytime she looked at me she just saw a night she wished she could take back."

"Thats not true, she loved you" Spock declared.

"She loved me, but she didn't like me" I said, he shook his head and I continued. "I thought that I wanted to know her, but now that I think of it I realized what pain I caused her. Instead of being able to forget what happened to her, she had to see it in me all the time" I said.

"Allyson" he said grabbing my arms roughly.

I felt tears running down my cheeks, "Spock listen. I don't want to know how she felt about me because I can't even begin to imagine how disgusted she was everytime she saw me" I said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he roared.

"She was raped damn it!" Spocks grip tightened to the point where I was seeing stars. "She was raped because that stupid bastard wanted what he knew he couldn't have. She still loved your father and you, she just went away to clear her head and found herself a victim of rape. The only reason she let me visit was so that you would never find out, so that you would be convinced she wasn't a victim." I stormed off to my quarters, I found myself sobbing on the bed. I wasn't sure where the outburst came from, but it was all honesty. I wished McCoy was there to hold me, I was so confused, I wanted to know who she was and what she was like, but I was so afraid I would find something unbearable.

Kirk entered the brig where McCoy was currently yelling at one of the gaurds. "She could be dying, I have to get out" he roared.

"What the hell's going on?" Kirk asked, the gaurd scurried away.

"You have to let me out, somethings wrong with Allyson" McCoy said calmly but obviously ready to snap.

"How would you know that?" Kirk asked.

"Because he can feel it" Spock said walking in, he was paler than usual. Kirk examined him worried that his entire crew was going nuts.

"Is this about how she couldn't visit him?" Kirk asked.

"No, she's just confronting feelings she has been ignoring for quite some time" Spock said sitting in a chair nearby.

"Are you okay?" Kirk asked.

"He's obviously okay, wheres Allyson?" McCoy demanded.

"She's in her room" Spock said quietly, "apparently you're more linked than she thought you two were. How did you know she was upset?" Spock asked curiously.

"I don't know there's just this heavy feeling in my heart, and all of a sudden I felt like I had to be with her. Now please, let me out so I can see if she's okay" McCoy said.

"If she means that much to you you'll find a way to contact her without leaving your cell" Spock said, leading McCoy to release a stream of obsenities.

Kirk and Spock left, they both stopped outside the door. "Spock I know Vulcans and Morakans have very private mating rituals and health issues, but you have to tell me what Allyson is doing to Bones to make him act this way" Kirk said gently, obviously worried of his closest friends well being.

"She's done nothing wrong, in fact I'm surprised she's held out this long. Morakans are usually quick to mate with someone, she's waited for the right mate to come along, and for some reason she's chosen Dr. McCoy. For some reason they're not sleeping together so their bond isn't fully formed. Dr. McCoy is taking on a role that most people do when they've formed mental bonds but not physical bonds. He's becoming protective, he's trying to make sure she knows, he's the ruler of the relationship" Spock said, Kirk nodded.

"What about the rumor that Morakans can make people fall in love with them?" he asked curiously.

"They can only release pheremones to their chosen mates, if she had Dr. McCoy wouldn't be like this, in fact he would probably be a love sick teenager, as you've so often been described" Spock said and raised an eyebrow at the captians flushed cheeks.

* * *

><p>I had gone back to work after I was done crying, I was thankful to be working the nightshift. No one was there so I just sat and read a book. I nearly screamed when I heard my name, I recognized the voice. "Bones?" I asked looking around.<p>

_Hello Allyson?_

_Bones?_

_Hey, I think I've got the hang of this, whats the matter baby?_

_Nothing._

_You sound bitter even mentally, please tell me whats wrong._

_Its not important._

_You keep saying that but you don't mean it. Tell me._

_No, its stupid._

_I've been trying this telepathic shit for hours, I finally get you and you won't tell me whats wrong._

_Its nothing that can't wait until your out of there, I need to tell you in person._

_*sigh* Alright, I'll be out of here in a few hours. _

_Bones, you shouldn't be in there anyway, you don't have to stick up for me._

_Yes I do._

_What makes you think that?_

_Because I love you, and I know you love me too._

_What makes you so sure of that?_

_Because you were saying my name when you were sleeping in my quarters, and you said mate._

_You're a jerk, but I do love you._

_I know._

I cut off the mental conversation at that and continued to read wishing my shift would move quicker. By the time my shift was over I went back to McCoys room, it was easy guessing his room combination. His daughters birthday, he had a picture of her in a baby blanket in Jocelyns arms and the date was written on the back. I stripped down, changing into a long shirt of his before climbing in his bed and snuggling into his pillow. I woke up when the door opened, I looked up and saw McCoy walking in looking tired and scruffy.

"Hey" I said sitting up, he mumbled something of a hello and climbed into the bed with me.

"Tell me what was bothering you" he said, I shook my head.

"You need to eat andsleep" I said he frowned.

"We'll eat and talk then I'll sleep" McCoy said, I nodded.

"Deal" I agreed. He went out and got food when he came back we snuggled in the bed and began to eat.

"What was bothering you earlier?" McCoy asked.

"We're headed for New Vulcan. Spock and his father have agreed to show me my mothers mind" I said.

"But thats good isn't it?" he asked obviously missing the point.

"I told you that my mother met my father during the Morakan version of Pon Farr. I never told you she refused him" McCoy's face instantly softened. "She was raped, if that wasn't bad enough the end result was me. Everytime she looked at me she saw that week."

"You don't know that" McCoy said obviously doubting my thoughts.

"I only saw her once every three years, if even that. Everytime she looked at me. I could see the disgust in her eyes. She felt like I was a reminder, there was no way I couldn't be. Everytime I did something wrong that she had to fix she would give me a look that said she wished she could take it all back and replace me with another Spock" I choked on a sob and I broke down again as McCoy took me into his arms. I cried until I fell asleep, when I woke up I realized McCoy was sleeping next to me. He and I were in the same positions we had been in when we had fallen asleep, I was curled up and he was wrapped around me protectively. My throat was sore from crying, and I wished I hadn't broken down. I began to cry quietly thinking of my mother and all I had put her through.

Until I was sixteen I didn't know she was a victim of rape, whenever she gave me that look it would infuriate me. Not knowing why she was disgusted with me I rebelled, stealing, skipping school, fighting, anything thing that could make my father call my mother and tell her what I had done. At least then she had a reason to be disgusted, after I learned what my father did I couldn't face my mother. I couldn't face him, after a night of drinking I ended up going home and trying to beat him to a bloody pulp. I ended up loosing, after that I went back to earth, I'd dyed my hair blonde and tried to blend. While my elfish ears weren't like a Vulcans they managed to pass under the radar. I wiped my eyes and sighed, the first few months staying in a crummy apartment washing the same outfit everynight only to don it again the next morning. When I was finally debating on going to my mother I heard the news Vulcan was under attack. Apparently it had been going on for a while, but I had no access to a TV other than the diner that I worked in.

I smiled as McCoy's hand reached over to my face and wiped my tears, he didn't even have to roll me over to see I was crying, or to know where my eyes were. "You don't know that your mother felt that way about you" he whispered.

"I can only imagine how much suffering she went through, then to have a child from the monster that violated her" I said and shuddered, I rolled over and buried myself in his arms breathing in his scent gently.

"I know Love, I know your scared, but you can't avoid this forever. Just see what Sarek and Spock saw and felt. Maybe it won't be what you expected" McCoy said.

"Maybe" I said, and kissed his neck gently again. "I'm afraid" I admitted.

"I know" he said and kissed my head gently. "I'll go with you, I'll watch with you if you want" he said.

I looked up and kissed him gently, his tongue soon nudged into my mouth. I rolled ontop of him running my hands up and down his bare chest. I felt my heart begin to race, my eyes were suddenly taking in everything much clearer. I looked deep into his hazel eyes and realized he was mine, mine, mine, mine. And that was how I wanted to keep it, I dragged my nails over his neck and chest.

"Afraid someone else is looking to take me?" he asked.

"I can't be too careful with you" I said and proceeded to darken his hickey, and add a few new ones. "These are going to either be taken off willingly or shredded, either way I don't care" I said tugging at his boxers earning a chuckle from him.

* * *

><p>I stood on one of the transporter pads between McCoy and Spock who were both waiting for me to pass out or something. I chuckled and they both looked at me alarmed, I shook my head and smiled at Scotty who'd slipped me a flask of his stills special remedy. The others joining us on the pads were Uhura, Kirk, and a few scientists, and security personel. I felt myself become dizzy as we began to transport, I shut my eyes and felt a grin spread over my face as the tingly sensation of transporting took over. I shuddered as the feeling ceased, I opened my eyes and frowned at who I saw.<p>

"Dad" I said, suddenly McCoy and Spock were right next to me I heard an angry rumble from McCoys chest.

"Allyson" my father said grinning like a fool, he was handsome and scuffy. If he wasn't such a monster I would've been proud to say someone that good looking was related to me. He stepped forward towards me, McCoy yanked me behind him.

"I'm not planning on hurting her" he said, I peeked at him from behind his shoulder, he looked guilty..

"Just like you'd never planned on hurting our mother?" Spock snarled.

"Spock, Marcus has come here to speak with Allyson in private about something very important"

"I'm not leaving" McCoy said, I pressed my forhead into his shoulderblade and smiled secretly. After much persuasion only myself, McCoy, Spock, Sarek, and Marcus were left in the room.

"Whats this about?" I asked quietly.

"Sarek has agreed to let me stay for a little while to explain what happened between your mother and I" he said.

"I don't think thats nessescary" I said, Sarek stepped forward.

"Maybe we should give them a day or two to settle in and conduct their buisness" Sarek said.

"I'll be back tommorrow afternoon" Marcus said.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" McCoy asked.

"Be careful boy, I could make this very difficult for you and Allyson" he said and then stormed out.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked Sarek who shook his head and left leaving Spock, McCoy, and myself to look at each other confused. After trading ideas but coming up with nothing solid we all went to our own rooms. I wasn't surprised to find McCoy and Spock both trying to talk to me telepathically as I set up in my room. I ignored them both choosing a bubble bath over their questions and prying minds. I smiled as I played in the bubble bath, something I hadn't enjoyed since my early youth. I heard a knock on my bathroom door and raised an eyebrow.

"Come in" I said clearly, I smiled at McCoy as he walked in and knelt next to the tub. He'd never pressured me to do anything I wasn't ready too, and thats what made me love him. His gruff expression told me he was upset I wasn't talking to him. "I don't know what his intentions are" I said referring to my father, he nodded.

"I know, we can only guess for now" he said and pulled a strand of my hair that had bubbles on the ends of it. "Any idea what he'd want from you?"

"None" I said and pressed my forehead against his, he kissed me gently. I remembered a few nights ago and flushed at the memory of my inexperienced body meshing with his that only consisted of pure skill and experience. He had been patient and gentle making sure that every move was purely for my pleasure.

"Thinking of better times" he said, I realized he was in my head with me.

_I love you so much._

_I know, I love you too._

McCoy began to strip down and climb into the tub with me.

_Impatient are we?_

_Your the one that was sitting waiting in a bubble bath, ignoring me. That simply wouldn't work in any courtship._

Our lips and bodies began to tingle at the contact, I threw my head back and groaned as he began to bite my neck. I bit my lower lip supressing a cry as he pinched my nipples.

_I want you to scream the way you did the first night._

_We're on New Vulcan, this is my step fathers place._

_No, its the guest house that your fathers living next to._

_You do have a point but I don't know if you've earned a good scream from me._

_Oh ho, you just pushed the limits, I'm the master in the sack._

_Prove it._

_Oh you better believe I will._

* * *

><p>"Oh God Leo please, please, I love you please" Kirk sighed, maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to choose the room between Allyson and Uhura, because if both men decided to visit their women to see who could make their ladies scream louder he would have a continuous headache. He winced as he heard Allyson scream, whether in pain or pleasure he wasn't sure but he decided he needed to leave before he had his reputation put to shame by an old man and a teeny bopper.<p>

I slowly woke up still sore from the previous days encounters. I felt a pair of gentle lips kiss my shoulderblade. I turned my head so I could see Bones eyeing me with a look of immense satisfaction on his face. I leaned forward and kissed him, he kissed back, I began to purr. I rolled over and began to kiss his neck and chest.

"So, did we decide who the master of the sack is?" he asked tugging on my hair gently.

"Mhm, I am" he pulled me back by my hair gently and kissed me.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"With me you'd only have lefty or righty and neither one could give you as much as I could" I said and dipped my tongue into his mouth. I whimpered as there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it" McCoy said, suddenly the door burst open and Captian Kirk walked in happily.

"Well thanks to you two. I got literally about an hour of sleep, if your going to have sex could you keep it down" Kirk said.

"Oh but Jim if only you knew how much we had to offer" I purred begining to sit up. McCoy, obviously alarmed my blanket would fall, or I would go over to the Captian yanked me down and pulled me closer giving Jim a dirty look.

"Jesus Christ Bones, you snagged a trooper. From what I heard last night I can only assume you're better in bed that you look like you'd be?" Kirk asked McCoy. McCoy opened his mouth to reply but I turned his head towards me and captured his lips with mine. Kirk made an audible barfing noise as I climbed ontop of McCoy and continued to kiss him. "Come on guys its two in the afternoon, while you guys were sleeping the rest of us were working" Kirk said. "Your fathers downstairs anyway" Kirk said leaving, absolutly ruining the moment with the last statement.

"Come on baby, we'll take care of this" McCoy promised me, I sighed knowing he couldn't keep his promise.

"You've seemed to adjusted to the Morakan ways that you previously shunned" my father said as I appeared in the guest house kitchen wearing a set of shorts and a tank top.

"What are you doing here anyway? If you came here to try to get me to give you a loan you should've just asked" I said, he shook his head.

"Thats not why I'm here" he looked around to make sure the kitchen was clear. "If you'd rather have me tell you here instead of in front of your friends and family I will" he said. I nodded not actually saying anything. "I'm in heavy debt and I have been for a while, I can't just pay my way out of this one" he said.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" I asked wondering what this would mean for him.

"What I mean is that I'm being used as a slave until my debts are paid back, unfortunatly that includes my family as well. They looked at my children and decided you would be best" he said.

"You can't make me a slave for them, you dug yourself in debt I had nothing to do with that" I said and bolted outside. I yanked my communicator from my pocket as I rushed outside, I noticed Uhura, Kirk, and Spock standing a good distance away. "Scotty, anybody beam me up now!" I exclaimed.

"Lookout" someone yelled, I turned to see a huge burly man tackle me, I felt my nose break as I was slammed face first to the ground.

"Don't even try it bitch" I heard him grumble, I looked up to see a fist headed towards my face, after that nothing.

* * *

><p>McCoy, Chekov, Sarek, Spock, Scotty, Chapel, Uhura, Sulu, Christopher Pike, and Winona Kirk waited in the Starfleet court room as the gaurd brought in Allyson. McCoy and Spock had lost mental contact with her almost as soon as she was beamed onto Compra, the planet where the gamblers were stationed. Winona Kirk reached over and grasped McCoys hand, he looked at her but didn't smile, or even acknowledge her. He hadn't smiled since Allyson had been taken away, he'd barely eaten, everyone was positive he wasn't sleeping. Everyone looked at the door as an unrecognizable woman in a wheelchair was brought in. Christine, and Uhura began to cry quietly, and McCoy looked like he was ready to jump over the desk and pummel the gamblers.<p>

Her hair was bleached blonde/white, her eyes were gray instead of their usual electric blue, they were directed at the floor. She was clad in a frilly white skirt and a gray shirt that left her shoulders and arms bare. Her ankles and the heels of her feet were wrapped in a striped gray and white material. She sat in the chair casually twirling a strand of her whitish hair in her fingers. McCoy grunted and gripped two stress balls, one began to spill its contents as McCoy ripped through the rubber with his fingernails.

"Allyson" Admiral Barnett said gently.

"Thirty Seven stand" the head gambler Morrow said, Allyson dropped the strand of her hair and looked up at the man, she stood daintily. McCoy noticed severe weight loss, he was ready to walk over and punch Morrow in the face. "Address the Admiral."

"I am Thirty Seven" she said turning to the admiral, who looked flabbergasted.

"While on your planet and in your gambling ring you have agreed to trading and using slaves Allyson is a part of Starfleet, she in no way was related to your gambling. What did you do to make her like this?" Barnett asked harshly.

"We did nothing but punish her for what she did wrong" Morrow said simply. "Being half Morakan myself I was complimenting her on the luck of recieving blue hair instead of a humans hair color. The next time I saw her she had bleached her hair, we punished her for diliberatly doing something without asking her master" Morrow said. He snapped his fingers, Allyson walked over taking each step carefully as if she would fall over if not careful. He placed his fingers on her face gently, suddenly her face contorted with pain and she fell to her knees. He body began to seize and she was gasping for air.

"Let her go!" Barnett ordered furiously.

"Just an example" Morrow said before removing his hand, Allyson dropped to the ground and curled up in a ball. She began to rock back and forth sobbing quietly as if she would be punished to raise her voice. "All I've done is manipulated her memories to what I consider a good punishment."

"What did you make her see?" Barnett asked.

"I've changed almost all of her experiences with the crew of the Enterprise completely. Her mate she now views with almost as much disgust as she does me, her friend Chekov isn't in a willing relationship with his partner either, truth be told I'm not even sure she knows she's not one of her enemies as well. You'd only be doing her more harm than good trying to remove what she's seen" Morrow said sounding amused.

"Since when did you give a damn?" McCoy demanded, he swore after Barnett shushed him. After little debate through the councel Allyson was released to Winona who offered to take care of the woman on the starship while the others were working. Everyone tried to touch Allyson, but the only people she would let go near her were Winona and Pike, whom she'd never met before.

McCoy sat next to Spock, they watched Allyson who sat in the corner of their shuttle drawing a picture. What she was doing couldn't even be discribed of drawing, she held the paper flatly and stared into space, (no pun intended) and scribbled with the crayon someone had given her. "She doesn't even know who we are" McCoy said obviously pissed.

"She'll pull through" Winona promised him.

"She's got a snowballs chance in hell recovering a hundred percent" Kirk said bitterly, he punched the back of a seat.

"Winona, where do you intend on keeping Allyson as long as you watch after her?" Sarek asked.

"On the Enterprise" Winona said, she looked over at Allyson sadly. "She needs to be near familiar places" she decided.

"She'll pull through" Pike said with a knowing tone, Chekov walked over and sat next to her slowly. She stared at him curiously before deciding he was no threat, she continued her drawing while everyone else sat in a stony silence. When they arrived back at the Enterprise McCoy showed Winona and Allyson a room they could share, if all Allysons memories were changed there was no telling what he though they had done in her room. Allyson stood akwardly in front of her bed, she looked at Winona and McCoy.

"You can get in it and rest" Winona said comfortingly, Allyson slipped in the bed unsure, her eyes didn't leave McCoy.

"I'd better go" McCoy said, he looked at Allyson who gave him an alarmed look. McCoy went to his room but ended up awakened by the sounds of a red alert alarm going off. He rushed to medical center to find out the issue wasnt an attack from an alien species, no it was Allyson missing.

"How do you misplace a human being?" McCoy roared over the intercom as Kirk told him.

"Just be ready to take care of her if she's sick" Jim retorted and cut off the communication.

"She'll be fine" Christine said, McCoy swore loudly, without a communicator the computer couldn't trace her.

"I'm gonna go find her" McCoy decided.

"Why? You know what she thinks of us, if anything it'll put her in more danger" Christine said.

"Stay here" McCoy ordered and left. He roamed the halls a little while before taking his best guest, which proved to pay off. "People are worried sick about you" he commented as he walked over to Allyson slowly.

She looked up with an aprehensive look on her face, she was standing in the spot where they shared his liqour and she told him about herself. "I had a dream, it was not what I remembered happening at all. What do you remember of the events here? If I may ask" she added cautiously.

"We drank, you told me about yourself, I told you about myself. We had a good time, but nothing happened that wasn't with your full consent" he said. Allyson stepped forward and examined his face.

"Your people do not lie when they say I have been decieved correct?" she asked, they were a few inches apart.

"We're telling you the truth" McCoy said, suddenly she lunged forward and kissed him. It was passionate to say the least, but McCoy pushed her away after a few moments. "We can't do this" he panted.

"Why not?" she asked, a small purring noise was coming from her throat.

"Because you're not in your right mind" he said, she gave him another quick peck on the lips before pulling back.

"So you haven't raped me or decieved me" she murmured and kissed him again, soon enough she was pressed against the engine biting McCoys neck. Somehow the couple managed to make it back to his room and not get caught. The next morning McCoy woke up in a panic, would she remember? Would she think she was raped?

_Go back to bed._

McCoy practically jumped at the familiar feeling of his girlfriend in his brain.

_Allyson but you._

_Please don't even talk about it. I may remember the truth, but I still can see what they showed me. Now hold me._

McCoy obeyed and held his girlfriend trailing gentle kisses up and down her neck. He nudged her mind trying to get her to show him what she saw. He saw only a few memories and was done. "It wasn't real" Allyson soothed him, she nuzzled in his neck.

"Red Alerts off" McCoy commented.

"I told Spock to go away and that I was safe and fine" Allyson said and licked a bite mark on his neck gently.

"I love you" McCoy murmurred.

"I love you too" Allyson said and kissed him. The next few days were hectic, Allyson had nightmares, momentary relapses, and occasional seizures. She refused to sleep in her room, or a room with Winona, even though she was immediatly known as "Winona's only girl" she demanded to sleep with McCoy, who wasn't exactly heartbroken at the thought.

* * *

><p>Choppy I know but I was having a very hard time writing the whole insanity thing. Even though I suffer from it. Next chapter, Allysons version of Pon Farr come around, while McCoy's ex and child visit.<p> 


	5. Lying

I smiled at McCoy and his ex wife as they argued; I found it more than amusing as he continued to yell at her. "I'm a doctor damn it, not some silly teenage boy" he spewed.

"Leonard" she cooed, he glared at her. "Imagine how happy Joanna will be when you come home" she said.

"She wouldn't be so enthusiastic about it if I was still living with her, and you." McCoy spat angrily trying to focus on his PADD, I set a cup of coffee on his desk, he accepted it and began to drink it steadily. "Not that I really mind anymore" he added.

"Come on Leonard, she's probably running around this ship looking for you right now" Jocelyn said, McCoy looked at her with a rage I'd rarely seen before.

"She's here running around? Do you have any idea what type of danger she could be in?" McCoy snarled.

"I'll go look for her, don't announce it or else anyone with a vendetta against either of you will try to cash in on it" I said, upset a mother could be that unobservant with her child, and sad that people on the Enterprise would try that. I scurried around the ship looking for the girl; I ended up finding her in one of the most unusual places.

"Aye lass, it's a very fast ship" Scotty said as the girl sat on his desk examining a PADD. I walked over and smiled at her, she had her mothers blue eyes and blonde hair, but the confused scowled on her face was purely McCoy.

"Joanna?" I asked, she looked up and smiled.

"That's me" she said.

"Hey, you want to see your daddy?" I asked, she nodded and began to practically shake she was so excited.

"Wait, mommy said they would be doing something with making up, and I was suppose to wait until she found me" she said dejectedly.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, so you wanna see him?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said happily, I picked her up, she didn't seem to mind.

"She wasn't a problem was she?" I asked Scotty, grabbing her teddy bear off the table and handing it to her.

"No, she's welcome back anytime" Scotty said.

"'Kay lets go" I said and started to walk her back to medical.

"What's your name?"

"Allyson."

"How do you know my daddy?"

"We work together."

"Oh, will he be happy to see me?"

"He'll be ecstatic" I said, she gave me a confused look. "It means very happy and excited" I said, she continued to ask me questions, like why my hair was blonde but my eyebrows were blue. Why I dyed my hair, why I joined Starfleet, what I did. I kept all the answers very simple so as not to confuse her about torture and divided families.

"I think I found someone who wants to see you doctor" I said as I walked into medical. McCoy was pacing back and forth while Kirk tried to calm him down. I quietly slipped out as McCoy and his daughter had their moment, only to run into Winona .

"Hey" she said smiling at me.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"I was headed to medical, I heard a kid went missing" she said questioningly.

"Yeah, don't worry that's all been fixed" I said, she nodded and inquired how a kid ended up on the ship anyway. So we ended up in the cafeteria eating popcorn chicken and discussing McCoy's ex wife and child.

"So why does she want him back now?" Winona asked curiously.

"I'm assuming because of the fame he'll get when he quits Starfleet, I mean becoming CMO during a crisis is a big deal. When he gets out of the service he's gonna be getting job offers from every direction" I said, she nodded and sighed.

"Typical, so where do you stand with all of this?" she asked curiously.

"I know he loves me, and he won't go back to her" I said believing what I was saying. I felt nothing but love for a small child through our link. "Besides, even if he wanted to leave he couldn't. He marked me as his, it would put him through just as much agony if I were to leave him."

"That's a great insurance policy for a relationship" she said grinning.

"I know right? I didn't think I would find anyone like this but its amazing" I said, I noticed her gaze was behind me, I turned and saw what she was looking at. "So I'm assuming your going for Capitan Pike, or the jailbait Russian" I said she flushed."I'm not going for either" she was a horrible liar, maybe worse than her son. "Mhm, you try to work on that lying and I'll consider believing it" I said, she rolled her eyes while her face still burned red.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Shut up, why have you been looking at your fathers auction prices?" she asked, I nearly jumped a mile.

"How did you know?" I hissed.

"Leonard was concerned and he asked me what I thought" she said.

"Grand" I said getting irritated knowing he was going through my browsing history. I felt a tug on the mental link but I ignored it.

"I understand, I really do" she said. "When George died, I would find men that seemed nice enough on the surface, then when we would break up because of something they did, I'd still care for them" she said.

"I don't care for him I just wanted to make sure no one overpaid for a bum like him" I snapped.

"You work on that lying I'll consider believing it" she said, I scoffed and looked away embarassed. "Its okay" she said grabbing one of my hands.

"I just wish I could know what went wrong, why he and I never got along. He never even liked me" I said feeling a painful lump in my throat.

"Sometimes thats just how a family is. My mother loved me, and my father never took the time to get to know me" she said.

"It still hurts" I admitted.

"It always will, but eventually you'll learn to move on" she said. We sat and talked for a while before McCoy came in with his daughter and ex wife. Even though I knew he wouldn't trade her for me, I became highly agitated. When he said goodnight to them and excused himself I practically assualted him in the hall.

"You smell fantastic" he said burying his nose in my neck I began to bite his earlobe as he began to press me against the wall.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna snap you like a twig!" McCoy nearly fell out of his chair as he saw his girlfriend storm into the cafeteria and go after his ex-wife. They both started taking swings at each other, until Pike and McCoy managed to drag Allyson off Jocelyn.<p>

"What the hell?" McCoy demanded shoving Allyson back.

"Why don't you check your daughters arms next time you see her, or ask her about the bruises on her ribcage?" Allyson snapped before slapping him and storming out.

"Whats she talking about?" McCoy asked his ex. Meanwhile Allyson headed back to medical where Christine was running tests on Joanna and taking pictures of the bruises.

"Hey kid" Allyson said walking over to the small girl tucked in the bed.

"Hey" she said, tears were running down her cheeks. "Mamma's gonna be so mad at me" she said.

"No, baby don't cry, you did the right thing" Allyson assured her brushing the girls tears away and hugging her. She was still suffering from the Pon Farr effects and it was showing. One minute she would be all happy, the next minute she would be threatening people.

"I got the file" Uhura said walking in, she handed Christine the PADD while Allyson tried to comfort the child. She quickly walked out when McCoy entered looking furious. Allyson seemed just as upset. Luckily Allyson bumped into Sarek who noticed her mood.

"Everything alright?" Sarek asked, suddenly his step daughter burst into tears. He carried her back to his room and set her down. He waited patiently until she calmed down, when she finally did he began to question her about what was wrong. He didn't disagree with anything until she mentioned wanting to purchase her father. "What is wrong with you? Don't you remember what he made you see?"

"I know, but I just want him to, I don't know like me I guess" she said and shrugged.

Sarek sighed, he was seeing more of Amanda in Allyson everytime she opened up. "Allyson, your mother never told you about how your father got that scar on his neck. When your mother didn't come back after the time she promised me she would I became worried and I went after her. I found her pregnant and being held against her will. I was going to kill your father but she stopped me. She told me he was in a similar state of Pon Farr, and I shouldn't kill him. When you were born" he hesitated. "It would be much easier if I were to show you."

* * *

><p>McCoy was holding his kid when he suddenly felt the opposite end of the mental link between himself and Allyson begin to flare. Emotions were going through him at an incredible speed, she was happy, miserable, angry, jealous, loved, and more in under a minute. After it stopped McCoy figured it was just a bad mood swing, five or so minutes later it started again, it was only going on for a few minutes before it stopped completly, during a lovingremorseful moment. He assumed she realized he was paying close attention to the link and she blocked him for a little while. But when Sarek carried her in, with Spock and Chekov following he knew she had passed out due to something.

"What the fuck?" he asked greatful his daughter had just barely excused herself to the bathroom.

"We were doing a mental meld, seeing Amanda pass away twice proved to be too much for her" Sarek said knowledgably. McCoy took Allyson from him growling at the same time, he set her down and examined her.

"Doctor maybe it isn't best you tend to her after all you two are in a relationship" Spock said.

"Why you pointy eared-"

"Shu 'p" Allyson murmured rolling over in her sleep, Kirk walked in and stood silently in the doorway.

"When she wakes up she'll be in another state of Pon Farr" Spock said giving McCoy a dirty look.

"I can't do anything my daughters here" McCoy said.

"I volunteer" Kirk said jokingly recieving dirty looks from the three men. "Jeeze, whats wrong?"

"Allyson had too much of a mental meld" Sarek said.

"Well, thats not good because we need her in the brig" Kirk said akwardly.

"What for?" McCoy demanded.

"Assualt on a civilian?" Sarek guessed, Kirk nodded.

"But she's asleep" Chekov protested walking over towards Allyson, McCoy kept his eyes steady on Chekov waiting for him to make a move so he could punch the ensign if need be.

"I know kid, but the federation insists" Kirk said.

"Why? She just apprehended a woman who beats her child, and lets other men beat her child" Chekov said.

"I know, I don't like it either. Pike is trying to get them to understand what kind of an emotional state she's in but, he doesn't seem to be getting through to them" Kirk said sounding sincere.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling immensely aroused, I stretched and realized I was in a twin bed. I sat up and looked around, I realized I was in the brig.<p>

_You awake?_

_Leo!_

_Hey babe._

_How's Joanna?_

_Fine, how are you?_

_Okay, how's your face?_

_Sore._

_Sorry, I overreacted._

_I shouldn't have shoved you away._

_You know what sounds great right now?_

_Makeup sex?_

_Exactly._

_Well, you're not getting out for another day and a half._

_Grand._

_I know, Joanna will be staying here by order of a child custody program in San Fransisco, Jocelyn will be gone by the time you get out._

_Good, if I see that woman again I'll rip her toenails out._

_Sarcasm isn't good for you._

_Really? Well cowboy maybe you should explain why you use it so much._

_Are you teasing me?_

_Maybe._

_Not very nice._

_So are you still under the impression I'm ever nice._

_Maybe._

_Ha._

_I don't like sarcasm on you._

_Why? You hear me use it often enough._

_Makes me feel like a bad influence._

_Yeah right, I'm the one that just beat the hell out of your ex-wife._

_I enjoyed it, how come you've never gotten that rough during sex._

_Didn't want to make you feel weak._

_Bring it on._

_Oh I will, I'm gonna try to save my energy, goodnight._

_Night Love._

_Goodnight._

The rest of my time in the brig was uneventful. That time I used to reflect on what I had seen of my mother. She never hated me, she feared for me. She feared what I would face as a half breed. When she died, she thought of three people, Sarek, Spock, and myself. The last thing she though of me, was how she wished she could've stood up to Marcus and taken me away. Made things different between us, I found myself crying more than once just thinking of what had gone on. Sarek and Spock agreed to give me my space so I could sort my thoughts. When I got out McCoy and I took care of the remaining Pon Farr. Ther next day I was so sore I could barely move, so I was relieved of duty. Luckily for me the next day I was fine and I got to hang out in medical for an uneventful day. Joanna seemed rather enthusiastic about spending time with me and Chekov.

"So are you and my daddy a couple?" she asked, I choked on my tea earning a fit of giggles from both.

"Why?" I asked still coughing.

"Well, because you guys are always moving in the same direction the other moves. Like when you went to get a hypo he walked over and helped you grab it even though you're tall enough to reach it" she said.

"Go ask your daddy and see what he says" I said.

"And ask if he intends on giving her a big rock soon" Chekov said, earning a punch from me.

"Okay" she said and bounded into her fathers arm as soon as he walked out of the exam room. "Daddy are you and Allyson a couple, and are you gonna give her a rock soon?"

The confused and dumbfound expression on his face made Chekov and myself burst into laughter. "I will when I'm sure I can get her the best rock possible" McCoy said.

"Aw Leo, rocks don't matter to me" I said grinning.

"I know, but they do to me" he said, Joanna frowned.

"Why didn't you bring some rocks from home?" she asked curiously.

"He wants a very nice rock" Chekov said.

"Oh" she said simply. The rest of the day was uneventful, until Sarek came in.

"Hey Sarek" I said, I gasped as I saw him fall forward onto the ground. There were several knives in his back. "Leo, Christine!" I screamed, they were in his office laughing about something. I rolled Sarek on his side and look at him, "who did this?" I asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see them. I heard a shot, and I felt pain, I turned only to see a flash of red" he said, before blacking out. I was dragged away kicking and screaming by Leonard.

"Let me go" I screamed.

"Chapel, sedative now!" he snapped, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck. Slowly the world began to spin and I felt myself fall forward. I woke only ten minutes later, which was suppose to be medically impossible.

"Allyson" McCoy exclaimed as I walked out of the exam room. I felt around my mind for Spock, I found him headed for engineering. I walked out past McCoy ignoring his protests, I headed for engineering. When I got there I met Spock in the doorway, he looked at me knowingly. We walked in together, he projected an image of the man in my head.

"Spock, Allyson everything okay?" Scotty asked.

"Get out" I heard Spock hiss. I continued through engineering searching for the man. I found him on a transport getting ready to leave. Spock walked over and smashed the controls as I walked over to the man.

"Get away from me you freaks" he said.

"Make me" I snapped and heard the door shut behind us. Spock and I took our turns beating the man to a bloody pulp. He go in a few good shots, mostly at me. But by the time someone had managed to open the door the man was crawling over towards the desk. I grabbed his ankle and yanked him back. "We're not done" I snapped.

"No" he agreed, before I could react a grubby fist holding a razor swung forward and slashed my throat. I felt Spock grab me and lean me back, the tears in his eyes told me how serious it was.

"Its gonna be okay" he promised holding my throat closed, I heard dripping a knew he was lying.

* * *

><p>Please review, maybe the next chapter we get to see everyones thoughts on how Allyson needs to get better. Or maybe we'll see her euology. :O<p> 


	6. Should've Know

Everyone sat outside medical waiting patiently. That was a lie, everyone was freaking out, but no one could say anything. McCoy sat in a chair, both knees bouncing up and down, while his daughter sat on Pikes lap looking completely stressed. When Christine walked out she stormed over to McCoy, both hands hidden behind her back. "What do you feel in the link?"

McCoy paused for a moment "a type of tranquility, like peacefullness why?" he asked suspicious.

"Because she's not human, we have a machine version of Allyson" she said before showing what she was hiding behind her back. It was a blood covered computer chip, she held it out to Chekov who took it examining it.

"Its a brain chip designed to control robots. Its taken her basic emotions and traits and placed them on a chip" Spock said.

"No, this is specially made" Chekov commented handing the chip over. Sarek spoke without even looking at the chip.

"Its a Morakan device. It was used during the civil war, instead of a country being divided it was the sexes. Women were disgusted by the mens pig like behavior. When women were taken as hostages they made machine copies, but they couldn't copy the personalities or emotions. So they would copy their minds to a chip, the bare minimal so as not to destroy the real woman. It explains Allysons recent barbaric behavior" Sarek said.

"How was the link controlled?" McCoy asked.

"Those chips were made to control the men that were on the womens side as well. There were few but enough that it was difficult to overthrow them. The chips would scan previous emotions that the person had before. Its like raising a child with the chip, it knows how to react but it has trouble deciding what degree to react to. While Morakans and Vulcans are strong to react to certian things Morakans are more prone to react to love, and Vulcans hatred" Sarek said.

"We need to alert Starfleet" Pike said handing Joanna over to Winona.

"What if we broke the chip? Would that help to find her? I don't think Marcus is stupid enough to leave her on one of the planets he's known on" McCoy said.

"I don't know, we have to act immediatly on the feeling you get of where she is, if he notices a change in her demeanor he'll snatch her away" Sarek said.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed and sighed. It wouldn't be a bad life, if I'd loved Marcus and been okay with him sleeping with more than just me. I looked around and winced as I felt a whip mark on the base of my neck open. I felt tears run down my face and I cried as the tears stung the scratches on my face. I headed to my private bathroom and began to wash the cuts on my face. The broken mirror pieces on my floor helped me to avoid looking at what I'd become. I spun around as I heard my door open, I fell to the ground as a piece of glass cut my foot. I winced and cried out as more glass entered my leg and a few cuts on my back opened.<p>

"You still havent learned" Marcus said dissaprovingly.

"You'll never make me love you" I said on the ground.

"Fake it" he said.

"Like I do during sex?" I said crying harder. It made me guilty that I hadn't faked it. He was pleasurable, but it was nothing compared to Leonard. But still the damage was done, I cried out as he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me up. I knew what was coming as he threw me down on the bed and began to lift my dress. Later I wandered down to the kitchen and sat with the other girls while we ate quietly. A few already had lost the ability to speak, from getting their tongues removed. Others had their lips stitched together.

"Let me see your tongue" one demanded, she had green tinted skin and pointed ears.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to know what we have in common, I've mouthed off more that anyone here and he won't take out my tongue or stitch my lips together" she said. She had scars across a face that was obviously once beautiful. I looked into hazel eyes and saw she was just a shell. Whatever or whoever she once was, was now pure madness. I stuck my tongue out, she grabbed my neck and squeeze, I gagged and stuck my tongue out. She examined me before releasing me and returning to her meal. Another one of the girls smiled at me, she seemed too young to be there, maybe fifteen.

"He probably didn't rip out our tongues because he wanted a few good blow jobs" she said.

"Whats your name kid?" I asked her.

"Maria" she said flipping a strand of brown hair over her shoulder. She had black eyes that made me wonder if she was completely human or not.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Jesus, you're just a kid" I swore darkly.

"So are you. You're like what twenties?" she asked. "You'll get used to it here, I did" she said. Everyone stared at her darkly as if they wanted to jump her.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since I was thirteen. Marcus is actually a nice guy when you get to know him. He just wants to make sure he's in control of whats his" she said.

"Maria, do you really think its fair that he gets to control living beings?" I asked her begining to wonder if she was mentally stable.

"Yes" she said as if it were obvious.

"Maria's given up on the thought of being free. She accepted it when she got here, because he figured she was young enough to behave if she was rewarded with the carrot instead of the stick" the other girl said. She was Orion, I assumed half Vulcan due to her pointed ears and slightly raised eyebrows. Maria scowlded her and left.

"Have you given up on freedom?" I asked.

The other girl scoffed "I still hope for it, do I believe I'll ever get what I want? No."

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Rain" she said. "You're Allyson I know" she said, I assumed it was from when I was dragged in kicking and screaming and Marcus said "please excuse Allyson to her room" to one of his gaurds.

"Hello ladies, I'd like to speak to Rain and Allyson alone if at all possible" Marcus said walking in, everyone bolted out. I turned to face him, when suddenly my hair was grabbed and yanked down to the ground. "Don't think you'll be getting out anytime soon" he purred before kissing my neck and standing up straight. "Rain, I'll need you to report to my room tonight" he said before kicking me in the ribs and leaving.

* * *

><p>McCoy knew he was dreaming, Allyson was in bed next to him watching him sleep. "Oh God, I should've known" McCoy said taking the hand she was using to brush his cheekbone.<p>

"Don't lie to yourself, you know how well those chips work, they're programed to fool everyone, you're no exception" she said and placed her head down on the pillow still facing him.

"I'm asleep aren't I?" McCoy asked, she nodded. "And you're not really here?"

"I'm here in your dream, I think so anyway. Are you real?" she asked.

"Yes" he said nodding.

"Then I guess we're dream communicating" she said, he noticed dark patches on her skin in the dimmed light.

"You've been beaten" McCoy said touching her face she winced and pulled back. "Its okay" he said and touched her face again. She winced but instead of moving away she got closer.

"I'm not just yours anymore" she addmitted, tears ran down her cheeks McCoy leaned forward and kissed her.

"I know what they did to you, but you're wrong. You'll always be mine, and mine alone" McCoy said and kissed her gently she cried and buried herself in his arms.

"I'm so scared" she sobbed.

"I know" McCoy said holding her close. "Do you know where you are?"

"I have no idea."

"I didn't think so, how long can you stay with me?"

"I don't know" she said, McCoy began to pull back hearing someone banging on his door. "Please" she begged holding onto his shirt.

"Its okay, I'm here. I'll always be with you" McCoy said brushing a strand of her now short cut hair out of her face.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop him" she sobbed.

"Its okay, I love you, I know you werent agreeing to it" McCoy said, he felt himself ripped away from her, he opened his eyes and punched the form standing above him that was shaking him awake. He glared down at the young half Vulcan on the floor. "You son of a bitch!" McCoy exclaimed before jumping on him and whailing on him.

* * *

><p>:O Please review! Been having a bad time lately, feel free to cheer me up!<p> 


End file.
